The present invention includes many features not present in the prior art, including, but not limited to, the following:                1. a pop-up yoke plug;        2. the ability to fold or belt the present invention on to lifelines;        3. a middle fold on a life jacket to form a buoyant seat cushion;        4. double buckle belts, one in front and one in back, on a life jacket and a buoyant seat/back cushion;        5. self adhering, Velcro®, fold tabs;        6. a folded life jacket as a removable seat section of an upholstered lounge or bench seat or cockpit cushion;        7. life jacket/buoyant seat cushion with seat belt as a deck chair seat or helm seat;        8. life jacket folded as a buoyant airplane seat cushion with its own seat belt; and        9. slide rings allow belts to slide along retainer straps to adjust to different body contours when sitting and standing when used either as a seat or back cushion.        